


做我的猫

by isshiki13



Category: all邕
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshiki13/pseuds/isshiki13
Summary: 小妈文学只是单纯搞邕没有指定cp 可以随便带入（虽然我心里也有一个人选（但还是别打了





	做我的猫

“我如果做了错事，你还会像现在一样对我吗？”  
我曾问他。他拿着衣物的手因疑惑停下了，投过来的目光也滞了滞。他似乎总是有一种敏锐的天性，对即将来临的肆虐，或是无可抵挡的征服和占有。可他能逃到哪儿去呢，他属于这个家，属于我的父亲，属于我。他那时只是点了点头，像往常那样笑起来，眉眼弯弯，嘴角的温柔透着一丝俏皮的狡黠，还留着刚来我们家时的影子。  
那时候他还透着少年气，眉眼间俊朗多于柔美。但这几年他熟透了，性爱将他从里到外浸满了风韵，他的举止间都滴着欲望的汁液。他太干净了，父亲总是给他买那些素色又宽松的衣服，他也接过去就穿，从不挑样子。我得说父亲很会选，暗色的衣料更衬得他像一尊脆弱的白瓷，皮肤滑腻又冰冷。他那些宽松衣料下露出的一截白净的细腰，领口滑落时得以让人瞥见的半边锁骨，还有光明正大裸露在空气中的纤细手腕，随着洗碗或是翻书的动作凸起的腕骨，每一样我都看不倦。父亲喜欢在洗碗时从背后抱住他，替他挽起滑下的袖子，或是去亲吻他的后颈，之后不息的水声总是一场性事欲盖弥彰的粗心昭示。  
他从不主动求欢，可连他自己或许都没意识到他自己寂寞时的眼神，微仰的头，轻轻起伏的喉结，还有缓慢在唇瓣间舔弄的舌尖。黑色的沙质衬衫是他们之间的信号，那透着光的布料，薄弱到无法挡住体温和欲望。父亲极少失态，但那一天父亲在我面前将他抱起，他的脚缩在偏长的睡裤中，惊呼中他的双臂缠上我父亲的脖子，那种柔若无骨的亲昵不知是在多少情爱中习得。他的袖子在动作中被撩起，连关节都泛着柔嫩的粉色。他将自己缩进父亲怀里，发出微不可闻的呜咽声，被关在主卧的门后。第二天再见到他时，他撇过头去不敢看我。我在背后看他洗碗，感慨父亲对他真的很温柔，留的印子都很轻。我看着他右臂的袖子滑下去，起身走到他身后。  
我比父亲高了许多，更能将他完全罩在怀里。他对我的靠近感到陌生，却没有躲避，只依旧用泛了粉色的指尖洗着碗。  
让我来为你挽起袖子吧。无言的站了一会儿，我说。  
于是我的指尖顺着那截滑落的衣料探进去，停在他的肘部。他的动作因为我停下来了，我拍拍他的手臂，示意他继续洗，手却没有从他的肘部拿开。我感受到那块圆圆的骨头在我的掌心滑动，喉咙变得干涩而胀痛。他就那么在我怀里静静地洗着碗，乖顺的垂着颈子。于是一切顺理成章，我狠狠的咬上他的后颈，在他吃痛逃开前将他箍在怀里，舌尖舔舐着他后颈那块薄薄的皮肤。我不知道他那么容易哭，似乎是疼狠了，有可能是被完全吓到了，他的眼泪就那么直直砸下来，在我的心里砸出一团团火来。我放开他，留他独自颤抖着滑跪在地上瘫坐着。  
那天他打碎了一个碗，父亲捧着他贴着创可贴的指尖亲吻，他却只会在父亲怀里露出那一双眼睛暗暗地瞟着从客厅路过的我，惧怕又躲闪，带着试探的意味。不知为什么，他没有和父亲说那件事，以后也依旧如常的背对着我洗碗。但我没有碰他。  
三天后，他头一次在我面前穿了那件薄如蝉翼一样的黑衬衫。  
我来为你挽袖子，我说。  
那天我吃到了他的舌尖，还有他的乳头。如蜜一样的粉色在白瓷般冷淡的皮肤上烧起来，真漂亮，像晚霞的云。我的膝盖顶在他的会阴，让他在顶蹭中软了身子。我将他抱上厨房的料理台，将他剥光按在冰冷的大理石上，在他的哭喘中将他死死压制在那片冷硬的桌面上，看他哭喘着逃向我，却只能无助的在颤抖中垂眸落泪。我在那时候会亲吻他。像是一种条件反射的训练，我让他用眼泪换吻，所以他赤裸着跪在无人的玄关，颤栗着在高层的落地窗前分开自己的双腿，或是乖巧的趴伏在我的腿上，过紧的皮质项圈勒入他的脖颈，他急促的呼吸着，把颈上项圈另一端的牵引绳递给我。  
但大多时候，我让他在我面前做其他的家务。他跪在那里，我看着他粉嫩的脚底，和白净脚面上绷起的筋络。叠衣服给我看吧，小妈，我说。于是他的腰软下去，一波比一波黏软的呻吟在我的注视下泄出来。我开始给他买衣服，红色的丝质衬衫，或者是宽大的棉质帽衫。 但后来我还是觉得，他好干净，什么衣服在他身上都是累赘，于是我们独处时我总是将他剥的干干净净。我是个体贴的人，总会调高空调的温度。也有时候我也允许他穿着上衣，只是让他裸着下身坐在木质地板上叠衣服，等到起身时，深褐色的地板上就留下两团臀肉氤着湿气的痕迹。我亲他的耳垂，说他乖巧，他脸色酡红的扑在我怀里，在我轻缓的安抚中哭着勃起或者射精。  
即使到这时候我也从未进入过他。无论他如何无声的用眼神祈求，我都只抚摸或者亲吻他。  
直到父亲走了，去很远的地方出差，留我们两人独处。回到家的我打开房门，看到坐在我床上抱着枕头乖乖坐着的他。我长长的叹气，感受到血液向头上涌去。  
当我在他面前关上门的时候，那是我最喜欢的时刻。他莹润的眼神里溢满了生涩的恐惧，可他从来都不懂得躲，也不懂得逃。他周身生涩的恐惧都浸润着甜美的香气，他是枝头待折的果实，只要你将他握在手里，你就可以明白那种快感。在我的房间里，他是一只被圈入狩猎的兔子，僵直了身体，我最喜欢在那时候抱住他，感到他在我怀里不停地颤抖，我用鼻尖在他的颈侧摩挲，他抖到脱力，软在我的怀里，呼吸急促，似是欲哭。我将他紧紧绑住，用父亲的领带，用我的腰带，将他剥光一个人留在房间里。我哄他，说猫咪怎么会喜欢穿衣服呢。他嗓子里发出黏腻的呜咽声，小心翼翼的向我撒娇。我没法拒绝，在他的示弱中怜惜的亲吻他，之后毫不留情的抽打他的胸前和腿间，在他更加潮湿的呻吟中接着吻他。等到他哭的鼻尖都红了，我覆上他的身体，将他完完全全拢在我的怀里，用体温熨烫那些微微肿起的红痕。我问他，说，小妈，我可以进去吗。他像个小哑巴，只会胡乱的点头，将自己往我怀里塞。于是我亲亲他的耳朵，咬着他的喉结插了进去。  
我被他里面烫到一抖，他后面泥泞到像是会滴水一样，穴肉又软又烫，紧紧密密的拥上来，比他的口腔更加湿热。我好想完全进到他身体里，我不停的叫他小妈，小妈，他因为我一声声的呼唤在下身的撞击下哭的更加厉害，舌尖在微张的嘴中挑起道道银丝。他的手腕勒出了红痕，我解开皮带将他翻过来，更重更深的进入他身体里，他甜软的呻吟愕然断了，之后低低的抽噎和呜咽被我顶出来。我问他，父亲喜欢怎样进入他，父亲会射在里面吗，父亲会让他疼吗，和父亲做的时候会不会想到我。他呜呜的答不了话，我就慢下来等他开口，又在他说出完整的音节前抓着他的腰撞在我的阴茎上，屁股上两团软肉在我掌心揉捏出鲜艳的红痕。他渐渐撑不住自己，细窄的腰软下去，渗出滑腻的汗来，在我的掌中不住的发抖，整个人无力地软成一滩，匍匐在我深蓝色的床褥上，弱弱的求饶，甜腻的尾音伏在我的耳膜，像发情的猫。我捉住他的手腕按在身下，狠狠地操他，声音温柔的问他洗碗和叠衣服累不累，问他身体里面是不是有一个小小的子宫，能不能为我生一个孩子。他胡乱的道着歉说不，又闭着眼点头说好。他哭的好可怜，可我还是狠狠地咬在他的肩头，感受到他后穴颤抖着缩紧。我知道父亲给不了他想要的，但是我能。  
我没有妈妈，我也没有猫。做我的小妈，做我的猫吧，我和他说。我躺在他的大腿上揽着他的腰，我为他穿上蕾丝的胸罩和内裤，脸颊磨蹭着他身上吊带袜的蕾丝边，之后我挑开他身后丁字裤细绳的阻拦，再次埋进他湿热的身体里。他的臀瓣被磨的红红的，像是熟透了的桃肉，淋着糜烂的汁水，他后穴含着我的阴茎，在我怀里颤栗着张开口，用潮湿的舌尖在上牙上舔出一声猫叫。


End file.
